1. Field
Aspects of the embodiments discussed herein are directed to a semiconductor storage device having a plurality of access modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With as increase in an operating frequency of a controller that controls a semiconductor storage device, a demand for improvement in data transfer rate (band width) of the semiconductor storage device increases. With an increase in the storage capacity of the semiconductor storage device, various data have begun to be held in the semiconductor storage device. An access speed and a storage capacity often vary depending on the type of data. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-304883, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-273380 or the like describe semiconductor memories that switch an access mode during a normal operation.